What Lies Behind
by Ownthenight
Summary: When Damon comes back to Mystic Falls , He finds Elena Gilbert , who looks exactly like his ex-lover ,Katherine. Unfortunately after the car crash , she doesn't remember who she was . But at the end of the time , not everyone has a happy ending . When secrets appear , Everything disappears . ( Reviews are welcomed )
1. The Start

_**Chapter 1 : The Beginning **_

Back to Mystic Falls , he thought . Damon had always have a strong connection to this small town . He hated every inch of the memory of his brother's death , Stefan . It was Damon's fault , he wasn't able to decide who to save first , his brother or his beloved? That was the time when he finally knew that Katherine was a liar . Yes , she lied about her love to him and to his brother . When he chose to save Katherine , she ditched him . She left him to watch his little brother to burn in the fire . Tears started falling as he remembered .Wiping them off , he muttered to himself "What an idiot!" .

He was starving , all that thinking made him crave for more blood . He vowed to himself that whenever he finds Katherine again ; he will kill her . She ruined his life, she made him the bad vicious evil vampire he was. I never wanted this , I was supposed to die two hundred years ago , he thought to himself . He was tired of everything , tired of

Thinking ; and even tired of hunting. He gave up on the hunt today ; as he saw that no one is outside . Going to the deep forests , he heard a car crash from a few meters. Damon rushed to see what was going on . As he approached the car , his eyes focused on a familiar young woman. "Katherine?" he whispered . She looked too vulnerable and too innocent , definitely not Katherine. " Help?! Anyone here? " she yelped . Focusing back to her , Damon helped lift her out of the car with his vampire powers . He looked at the bruises , she had , and felt his fangs itch a bit at his tongue. Control it , you idiot . Damon never really liked feeding off a "weak" body . He wasn't willing to kill any of his preys. But this girl made him feel different . "It's okay , you're going to be fine." he assured her.

Damon carried her back to The Salvatore mansion . He hated this place , he never thought of coming back like this . The door was weirdly opened , so he rushed to one of the ten bedrooms in the house . He laid her on the bed . She was healing after he fed her his blood . Admiring her looks , he , waiting for he to wake up , sat beside her bed . Thinking deeply , he remembered the door . Why was it open? He asked . He left her bedroom to check out the house . It was like what he remembered . Nothing has changed . He felt some relief when he found his long time wine on the counter. "Finally." he said as he poured his wine .

He knew that there was someone else in the house . It was another vampire . Damon rushed to the corridor . "Come out , come out . Where ever you are." he yelled . Walking further in the house , he heard breathing . Before being able to move , he was pushed to the wall . " Did you miss me ? " the girl said . Damon eyes widened with happiness. He smiled at her , but she threw him to the ground . "Ouch.." he claimed .She rolled her eyes . "Always the joker , twin brother." He went back to his feet . Aria looked like him ; she had the same blue eyes and dark hair . She was his exact resemblance . "Looks like you found her didn't you?" she added . " You mean the girl upstairs? She isn't Katherine."


	2. Nobody Seems To Understand

" Hshhh. It's fine. Everything's okay . " Damon said trying to calm her down . " She wouldn't stop screaming Damon! Do something or I will." Aria yelled. "Just go away ! Okay? I don't need you to talk above my head right now .. " he sighed . " She's just in shock." The girl finally rested down between his arms . He could feel her heartbeat get back to normal . " What just happened? Who are you? Where am I? " she asked. " You're at the safest place ever." Aria said sarcastically as she sat on one of the couches. Damon rolled his eyes , understanding what "safe" meant. She was literally with two vampires . How can any be safe from that?

Damon kept his focus on the girl . Her innocence and beauty made Damon tremble. How did this girl get under his skin , even when they haven't talked or met . He knew that she was definitely special. For almost two days , he wanted to finally talk to her , and he did .

" As my sister said , you're safe." Damon assured her . "You've been sleeping for almost two days and also … " He didn't want to frighten her about her unstopping screaming. " I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my sister , Aria." he told her . She couldn't stop looking at them ; they were extremely identical. " I'm …. " she stopped . " I'm … E…I don't remember." she looked down at the bed and she felt the hot tears on her cheeks . "Oh great." Aria said "Now we have to know who she is too." "ARIA , LEAVE NOW!" Damon commanded . "My pleasure , now you'll have a little good time with your Katherine look-alike , HUH? Wont you Damon? " she hissed . "Just leave already…" He begged . He saw his sister leave with a furious look on her face . "I think Ill leave too." he said walking to the door . He wanted her to stop him .. He wanted to know about her . "No wait.. Don't leave yet." she begged .

She looked at him with fear . " What did she mean ? Damon? Tell me!?" she said . "I cant remember anything , and here I am sitting on a stranger's bed . Tell me Damon . Please." He looked at her with sympathy . How would be able to explain? Damon never felt more human in his life before . " I.." he sighed. " I found you on the road . You had a car accident. You hit a deer that was crossing the road . Then I got you here to rest." More tears went across her cheeks as Damon continued explaining what happened . She starts screaming with cries . "Why? WHY ME?" she yelled . She planted her face between her hands . Damon couldn't handle this.. Was it a moment of weakness? He involuntary embrace her . "You're safe." He could feel her tensed in between his arms . Pushing him away , "Don't you dare touch me again. Never." He stood up frozen . "Just leave Damon please . For the love of god , LEAVE."

Damon grew furious . How could he be so weak ? So stupid? He was supposed to kill her , the moment she woke up . He should've … He should've left her in the woods to die. He didn't care about anyone especially after Katherine . Katherine.. Even thinking about her made him more angry. He had the right to know why she'd do that to him.

"I heard something break! What's wrong little brother?" Aria said standing by the door . He saw the wooden frame that had a picture of him and Katherine lying on the floor with shattered glass. He laughed . Everything was wrong , things wasn't going on as how much he planned. " If you mean little as in born thirty seconds after you , you're wrong." "Its about Katherine. Isn't it?" She approached him with a glass of wine. "You've been tired Damon. Thinking about that girl. Who by the way you just met three days ago. I know that you may be ignoring what I might tell you right now , but I don't care. Damon , Katherine is the reason why Stefan is dead . How the hell are you still in love with her? How can she deceive you guys like that! That little bitch killed my brother , and I honestly wont rest until she's dead . You know that we vowed to that , but looks like you might break your promise if you saw here." She was right , he thought , if he ever saw Katherine again . He might break.

" Maybe lets say . Destiny has given you a chance to love again? I could already see that. Maybe that girl is a better version than Katherine. Maybe by the time she heals . She'll love you , and see how beautiful you are inside and outside." Aria said pressing against his heart . "Deep inside that dark-shadowed heart , I could feel the Damon , I knew . I have faith , brother." He looked at her with teary eyes . "Oh , Damon ." She hugged her brother tightly . "You're such a fragile boy." Before she left his room , she said . "Oh yeah , by the way .. I almost forgot with all that cheesy brother-sister bonding. Her name is Elena Gilbert . I know you told me not to go through her stuff but I had to since she forgot her memory." "Thank you , Aria." Damon said . "Glad I could help. Now goodnight."

Elena Gilbert … That name sounded too familiar yet unrecognizable .


	3. The Escape

Damon went to Elena's room , ready to face it. He had to try his best to tell her who she was. She had the right to know anyways. "Good morning." he said smiling. She smiled back at me . She didn't even seem to be afraid of him .. Not yet.

" I brought you some food ; I thought that you'd be hungry by now." he said. "Thank you , Damon. You shouldn't really worry about me anymore. I'm really feeling better right now. I'm ready to leave." He frowned . "Not yet.." "Why?" "It's not really the time to leave Elena." he demanded , clutching her hand tightly .

"Excuse me? How did you know?" she asked . "The internet." he laughed . Elena could feel the sarcasm all over the room . "I'm messing with you. Your passport was in the car and I saw your name." "Anything else?" She really wanted to regain her memory. Her memories were suddenly banished out of her brain . This accident would have been fatal , and she thanked god that someone has saved her . This man , Damon , with his beautiful blue charming eyes had saved her . She wanted to know more about him more than herself . No , she thought , if he wouldn't let me leave .. I had to escape..

"Unfortunately, no." he said . "I think by the time you take some medicine and rest , you'll be able to remember." "Thank you again Damon . For everything." "You're welcome , Miss Gilbert."

After Damon left , she started walking left and right across the room . Thoughts have been racing through Elena's mind . Why didn't he let her leave? What are his intentions of keeping her? Why wasn't she able to escape? She sighed . She had to escape . Tonight ,she decided .

Elena left her room making sure none of The Salvatore siblings were there. They told her they both had to leave for personal issues. What personal stuff would they do in the middle of the night? There was something way too suspicious about that. Elena left the house through the backdoor.

Elena started walking in steady fast motion. She never wanted to be caught . She had to leave before they come back. Elena wasn't able to see anything due to the foggy night . "What a great night." she said . Still walking further , she saw a black figure from a distance. As she saw the figure walking, she hid behind the tree . After a while , Elena looked back and saw nothing . She exhaled with relaxation.

"What the hell!" Damon yelled. Elena's eyes widened with fear . Her body tensed ; she wasn't able to move.. "I.." Elena said. Damon pushed her against the tree , holding her neck. She gasped. "You're hurting me Damon." He pushed even harder. "You're not supposed to leave. This is what you get for breaking my word Elena." Elena felt her tears across her cheeks , and she wasn't able to breath . "D…amon…Please."


	4. Falling Apart

Author's note : Hey guys, I was trying to make this chapter a little bit dark and stuff . In the first 3 chapter you can see that Damon is very caring for her .. Yet in the moment of weakness and anger , he turns to the evil Damon .. Reviews are very welcomed J

Releasing her from his gasp , he said playfully, "You've been a naughty girl , Miss Gilbert." Elena wasn't able to make out wasn't happened. She was finally able to control her breathing. "But Damon…" "Shhhh.." he said moving his finger slowly from her lips to her neck . She felt goosebumps and coldness by his touch. Elena couldn't take her eyes off Damon's breathtaking eyes. He looked mixed with emotions . The sparkle of his eyes showed sympathy , but his touch and actions proved the opposite.

Damon looked deeply into her eyes. "Kiss me." Elena looked at him with disgusted eyes . She knew by the time that she really wanted to , but it was wrong . She couldn't control her body over her thoughts. Her mind told her not to kiss him , but deep inside she did. Without hesitation , Elena slapped him and pushed him away from her . This was the end of her.

How is this possible? Damon thought to himself. Then he remembered the verbena covered the forest that Elena passed through . History says , that the ancestors of Mystic Falls had the habit of growing verbena all through because they believed that the demons of the night could not be able to hunt them or enter their houses. Every house had crops of verbena . They even used to drink verbena tea. This prevented the vampires from entering Mystic Falls for centuries.

Elena finally escaped from him . Why was he like that? Damon was so sweet and caring when he brought her to his house. What was wrong with him? "I can hear your heart beating. I could feel your blood." Damon yelled. This wasn't even possible to humans. How was he able to listen to her heartbeats? She run across the fields and hid behind a tree. "I will find you." he yelled again .There was familiar plants around her . Verbena? She ripped the plant from the stem . The essence of the plant made her relaxed . She breathed in and closed her eyes.

" ..I need to talk to you." someone said . "Elena , wake up." She groaned . "What dad?" Elena asked . She looked at the clock . "Dad , its 7:30 in the morning. What do you possibly need now! It's the weekend too." Elena said rolling her eyes. "I'm going out for a while and I may not come back after a week ,so I need you to listen to me. Let us keep it our little secret . Okay?" her dad said . Elena laughed. "Oh not again dad . You promised me a little father daughter quality time ." Elena frowned. "Maybe next time." he kissed her forehead . "This is our little secret." he said showing her a plant .

Elena was confused . What was so special about this plant? "This is verbena , Elena , this plant keeps all the demons away from you . It'll protect you from getting hurt. I'm sure of it." "What? Why did you give to me now?" "Because I may not be back after my little trip." Elena's eyes widened . "You. You must be joking with me right now.." "Elena.." he looked down and held her hand tightly . "It's still early for you to know. What I might say will be dangerous for your and brother's life." "Keeping it away from us wont keep us safe from it dad." "You're right , but its not the right time yet . Just keep that plant with you wherever you go." Elena nodded and hugged her father . "I love you." Elena said . "I love you too."

She opened her eyes to see the viscous look on the demon's eyes. Damon smiled at her . "You're vervain trick wont help you right now." He held her tight . Elena felt numb . Her fear started growing inside of her. His eyes turned from the beautiful crystal blue eyes to evil red eyes . Elena felt a sting of sharp teeth on her neck . He was draining the life out of her . She felt dizzy . Elena was loosing her sight. She felt dead between his grasp.

"Vampires Elena. Vampires! Be careful." a man screamed . She felt herself screaming to the burning man. She suddenly on the road , watching her house collapse due to the fire.

Elena felt the burning sensation through her lungs . She woke up coughing . Realizing that she was resting on Damon's chest .

Was it just a dream? But it felt so real.


	5. This Is All Wrong

**A/N : **_Hey guys , I wanted to make myself clear for this chapter . All that Elena was dreaming were actually memories of her past . Yes , she did encounter Damon before but obviously she lost her memory / he compelled her to forget . Anyways , they're just hints for what may happen later in the story. Reviews and Comments are welcomed. Please give me some response . I'd like to know what you guys think about it so far c': _

"_Elena?" Damon woke up startled. Damon noticed that Elena wasn't lying beside him. "Darling?" He could listen her coughing using his vampire senses. __**Please don't be one of these nightmares she's having **__he thought. Holding a cup of water , Damon rushed to the bathroom. "Here you go." Damon said . As Elena was drinking , Damon was rubbing his hand softly across her back._

"_Thanks , darling." Elena said hugging him. "Better?" Damon asked . Elena nodded . She was glad that she had a man like him. A man who treated her like a lady , like a princess … like his own. Damon loved her and respected her . It has been like two months and a half since the accident , and ever since their relationship got better ._

_Elena grabbed his hand and walked him to the bed. Damon sat of the middle of the bed looking at her. "Aren't you going to tell me about what just happened?" He asked . Damon never wanted to get Elena to get hurt. He loved her so much that he would actually __**die **__for her. Elena's memories got from good to worse . She was actually feeling the pain that she's feeling in the dream .How was this possible? He was worried . Worried that someday .. She'll let go when she's back to her old self and her old life._

_Elena sat beside him on the edge . "Damon.." Elena said . "Don't look at me like that. I haven't told you what happened , and you're giving me those sympathetic looks. Please don't make this even harder on me.." Damon kissed her on forehead . "I'm just worried about you. I worry about you because I love you Elena." He kissed her passionately._

_Pulling away from the kiss , "I love you too." Elena said . " I dreamt about my dad and about you ." Damon raised any eyebrow . He was curious about that "you" part. "What did you actually see about me?" he asked curiously. She sighed . "Wait.." _

" _My dad talked about a plant called verbena , and he told me to hold on to it. At the end , when I started coughing , I was inside a burning house , and I heard a familiar voice warning me about vampires." She laughed . " Well the funny part is Damon.. I also dreamt of you being one of __**them**__." _

_Damon started thinking.. How could her dad possibly know about them? Damon used to know Gilberts who were hunters back in 1864. He also knew some in the present time , but he doesn't know if they were her parents . Was they the Gilberts that he encountered six years ago? _

_Elena continued , interrupting his thoughts , "Are you even listening to me?" she asked. He nodded . "Well you were different from your __**normal**__ self. You_

_were different. You acted differently. And…" "And what Elena?" he said clutching her hand tightly . He wanted to assure her that everything's fine. "And you bit me here." she said pointing at her neck . _

_Damon eyes narrowed at her . "Are you sure we weren't playing around Elena?" he said playfully winking at her. Elena rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow. "No , we weren't . I could still feel the pain on it." Damon's eyes widened with shock. __**This can't be happening to her . This was all wrong. **__he thought. _

"_Show me your neck Elena." He demanded . Elena bent her neck , and she hissed during the process . This wasn't good for Damon . There it was a freshly made bite. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was __**real**__ . After they were together , he never compelled her for a taste of her blood . When the time was right , he wanted to tell her . Before it was too late. _

_As Damon came closer to her to examine the bite , Elena started screaming . "NO!DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elena yelled . "Elena , it's me . Damon!" Damon was approaching her . She was out of her mind. This must be part of her last nights dream. '" STAY AWAY FROM ME ! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elena yelled again , her voice was getting louder. Damon thanked god that his sister wasn't here or else she could've killed her right here , right now. Damon couldn't handle this anymore ; Elena was about to break everything in the room even Damon._

_He pushed her against the wall . "Elena look! It's me Damon!" he yelled . She looked at him with teary eyes . "Damon… What just happened?" Elena said looking at the commotion she made. Elena started crying . He still held her against the wall . "Elena… No.." He released her and hugged her tightly . Holding his shirt tightly ,she was throbbing against his chest . He pulled her away. _

_Elena didn't look at him even . "Elena . Look at me." he said . Damon raised her face to face his. Wiping her tears off , Damon smirked . "I'm sorry." she said . "No I'm the one who's sorry because I wasn't able to keep you safe. It's not your fault Elena." he assured her . She smiled at him with approval . "Thank you for being there when I need you." He kissed her gently on the lips ; he could feel her kissing back . "You need to rest now , you will forget what happened , you will wear a scarf around your neck until you heal." Damon compelled her . Elena mouthed what he told her and went back to bed to rest._

_Damon grabbed a cup of bourbon . He wasn't in the mood at all . He never wanted to see her like this. She was too vulnerable and weak. She was his love . Wait. He remembered Elena mentioned something about __**vervain **__! Vervain and the burning house .. It all makes sense now . Destiny sent Elena to him so that he can be tortured for what he had __**done**__ . Damon stood up aggressively and threw the glass to the fire place . This will be definitely difficult for him to be around her anymore , especially after everything .. _

_A/N : You may think of many things now . What's the thing between Elenas parents and Damon? What will this affect delena? I'm thinking of making this a 10+ story .. I already decided the ending and I promise you its going to be AMAZING :D _


End file.
